galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Galactica Discovers Earth, Part Ⅰ
Galactica Discovers Earth, Part Ⅰ, originally titled Galactica 1980 is the first part in the opening trilogy to Galactica 1980, a spin-off sequel series to Battlestar Galactica. Written by series creator and producer Glen A. Larson, the episode served to introduce the show's core premise that Earth has been discovered but is too primitive to be of use in the fight against the Cylons. Plot :The following is taken from Wikipedia, and can be found here. Thirty years have passed since the Cylon attack on the Twelve Colonies of Man. A convoy of ships—the survivors of the Twelve Colonies led by a now grey-bearded Commander Adama—finally begins receiving transmissions from the lost Thirteenth human tribe. Dr. Zee, a child prodigy and "cerebral mutation", observes television broadcasts from Earth and judges the world's population both scientifically and socially ill-equipped to defend itself against a Cylon attack. Zee contends the Cylons have in fact lain in wait for the Galactica to find their last human brothers. At an assembly of the fleet's senior warriors and council, Adama and Zee contend their best course of action is to conceal Earth's location from the pursuing Cylons. While the fleet draws the Cylons away from Earth, teams of warriors are to be sent down to various locations on the planet to approach members of Earth's scientific community. Each warrior is outfitted with a "Languatron Translator" able to decipher Earth's terminology, as well as Dr. Zee's latest invention: a "nuclear field" generator capable of generating a frequency that will render equipment and personnel temporarily invisible. One such team—Captain Troy and Lieutenant Dillon—is ordered to get in contact with Dr. Mortinson, a nuclear physicist at the Pacific Institute of Technology. After evading the U.S. Air Force and a biker gang, they are given a ride to the Institute by Jamie Hamilton, who is on her way to a job interview at the United Broadcasting Company. Troy and Dillon arrive to find the Institute besieged by "anti-nuke" protesters, while the doctor paces his office bemoaning humankind's inability to produce clean nuclear power. Temporarily freezing a guard on duty, the two warriors enter Mortinson's office long enough to rewrite part of a theory of Nuclear Degeneration displayed on one of his computers and to leave Jamie's name as a contact, but they are apprehended while trying to escape. Troy and Dillon call Jamie (about to enter her job interview) from police headquarters, but she sees their arrest on television and accuses the two of being terrorists. Then, Dr. Mortinson calls Jamie to inquire about Troy and Dillon. Mr. Brooks, the station's manager, is so impressed that he promises Jamie "a job for life" if she can get an interview with the camera shy Mortinson, ordering a camera team ready. Meanwhile, Troy and Dillon escape incarceration in a holding tank by activating their nuclear fields. As they do, the energizers maintaining fields around their Vipers weaken, and the ships are seen by a young boy. Production Cast Main Cast * Kent McCord as Captain Troy (Boxey) * Barry Van Dyke as Lieutenant Dillon * Robyn Douglass as Jamie Hamilton * Lorne Greene as Commander Adama Also Starring * Richard Lynch as Commander Xavier * Robbie Rist as Doctor Zee Guest Stars * Robert Reed as Dr. Mortinson * Pamela Susan Shoop as Dorothy Carlyle * Sharon Acker as Anne * Fred Holliday as Mr. Brooks Co-Starring * Richard Eastham as General Cushing * Vernon Weddle as 1st Cop * David Moses as 2nd Cop * Brion James as Willy * Mickey Jones as Donzo * Duncan McKenzie as 1st Pilot * Douglas Bruce as 2nd Pilot * Eddie Firestone as Derelict * Frank Downing as 1st Guard * Don Maxwell as 2nd Guard * Adam Starr as Willie Notes & Trivia * The background for the end credits is a screenshot still from the opening credits to the original Battlestar Galactica. Sources Category:Galactica 1980 episodes